Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 057
The Demon, known as Kaiser vs. Ed! Pro League Battle in the Japanese version, is the fifty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Zane Truesdale duels Aster Phoenix in the Pro League, as Duel Academy watches the match on television. Aster unveils his real Deck - one of "Elemental Heroes", just like Jaden Yuki's. Summary Jaden Yuki finishes a duel with Bastion Misawa at the duel arena. He plays "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman". It attacks and destroys "Water Dragon", winning him the duel. That night, the group gathers at the Slifer Red dorm to watch Zane Truesdale next Pro League match. He'll be facing Aster Phoenix. Jaden is eager to see what Aster's real Deck consists of. Aser unveils an "Elemental Hero" Deck similiar to Jaden's own. However, Aster fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" and "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and doesn't Summon "Flame Wingman". He instead Summons "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer". Jaden himself wasn't even aware that this alternate fusion existed, much to his friends' amazement. Aster counters nearly every move Zane makes and even causes him to take damage from "Power Bond". Aster ultimately defeats Zane, much to the shock of all of Duel Academy. Featured Duel Aster's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. * Sets two cards. Zane's turn * Summons "Cyber Dragon" (2100/1600) in Attack Position via its own effect. * Attacks "Avian", but Aster activates his face-down "Draining Shield", which would negate the attack and increase his Life Points by "Cyber Dragon's" attack points. Zane attempts to counter by activating the Quick-Play Spell Card "Trap Booster", discarding "Photon Generator Unit" to activate "Trap Jammer" from his hand, which would negate "Draining Shield". However, Aster chains his own face-down "Trap Jammer", negating Zane's. Therefore, "Draining Shield" activates (Aster 6100). Aster's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Avian" with the "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. * Attacks and destroys "Cyber Dragon", with "Phoenix Enforcer" surviving, since it cannot be destroyed in battle. * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Activates "Power Bond", fusing the two "Cyber Dragons" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800/2100), whose attack doubles due to "Power Bond". * Attacks "Phoenix Enforcer" (Aster 2600). * Attacks "Phoenix Enforcer", but Aster activates his face-down "Elemental Recharge", increasing his Life Points by 1000 for each "Elemental Hero" on the Field before the attack hits (Aster 100). * During the End Phase", Zane takes damage from "Power Bond" (Zane 1200). Aster's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. * Equips "Sparkman" with "Spark Blaster". * Activates "Guard Penalty", which will let him draw a card each time Zane's monster switches to Defense Position. * Uses "Spark Blaster" to switch "Cyber Twin Dragon" to Defense Position, drawing a card via "Guard Penalty". * Uses "Spark Blaster" to switch "Cyber Twin Dragon" to Attack Position. * Uses "Spark Blaster" to switch "Cyber Twin Dragon" to Defense Position, drawing a card via "Guard Penalty". * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Sparkman" with "Phoenix Enforcer" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, whose attack increases by 300 points for each "Elemental Hero" monster in the Graveyard, to 3700. * Attacks and destroys "Cyber Twin Dragon". * Sets a card. Zane's turn * Activates "Polymerization" and "Cybernetic Fusion Support", paying half of his Life Points to Special Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position (Zane 600). * Attacks "Phoenix Enforcer", but Aster activates his face-down "Destruction of Destiny", sending "Elemental Hero Clayman", "Elemental Hero Bladedge", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Elemental Hero Wildheart and "Hero Signal" from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard. This increases "Phoenix Enforcer's" attack points by another 1200 via its own effect (Zane 0).In the TCG/OCG, "Destruction of Destiny" sends the top three cards of one's Deck to the Graveyard and deals 1000 damage to the controller for each Spell or Trap Card sent. * Aster wins. Differences in adaptations In the Japanese version, Edo is generally respectfully of Kaiser until his activation of "Destruction of Destiny". Prior to this, he had referred to Kaiser as "sempai" (meaing "senior") as a sign of a respect. Just as he's about to win, Edo begins to disrespect Kaiser and calls himself a "sempai of the Pro League". In the English version, Aster is disdainful of Zane much earlier in the duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors * In the dub, "Trap Jammer"'s artwork does not have the hexagram edited out. Notes